


Team Fortress 2 Spy found dead eating coochie

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Banter, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Egyptian Ratscrew, Hate Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Reader got a coochie but is otherwise gender neutral, Reader is a merc or just otherwise works on base, Snark, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For once, Spy loses one of the card games you two casually, in a workplace appropriate manner...keep betting sexual favors on.
Relationships: Spy (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Spy (Team Fortress 2)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Team Fortress 2 Spy found dead eating coochie

**Author's Note:**

> I am never gonna finish this. Keep the change ya filthy animals.

“C’mon, boy. Mush.” You immediately mixed your metaphors by squeezing your thighs together against Spy’s scowling face, encouraging him to speed up the way one would encourage a horse, “This break room ain’t gonna be empty forever. You’re burning off-duty light.”

Spy tightened his grip around the offending limbs, subtly but sternly encouraging you to _not to do that again_ , “Forgive me, I’m still wrapping my mind around the fact you beat me. One is eager to wonder if it was done _ethically_.”

You rolled your eyes at him, but internally part of you also couldn’t believe you beat Spy at Egyptian Ratscrew. You never beat Spy at cards because so many of the games he favored required all this _planning_ and _skill_ and _luck_. Whenever you two found yourselves in these late night tournaments, burying your casual enmity under a layer of playful competitiveness and sexual frustration, you usually ended up on your knees at the end of it. But this time, you explained the rules of the game to Spy and he smirked like he couldn’t imagine a world where your hands were faster than his. Little did he know, you’ve been cleaning up at ERS since you were betting marbles on it in elementary school.

“Wouldn’t have pegged you for such a sore loser, Spy. Hope you’re better at this than you are at cards ‘cause we gotta be up early in the morning.”

Spy looked like he was about to mouth off something clever, but then he thought better of it and grabbed for your waist band. You raised your hips up off the box of ammunitions you were perched on, allowing him to ease your underwear off and throw them over next to your already discarded pants.

“Anything to shut you up.”

You opened your mouth to reply but you were interrupted by Spy harshly tugging your hips forward to the edge of the box and diving right in to drag his tongue up the length of your folds. Your snark died in your throat and was replaced by a very guttural “hhhhrrnnngnhhhhhh~” as Spy licked into you, long wet stripes that ended on a sharp focus where all of your nerves were bundled up. Spy looked up at you as his tongue circled your clit, knowing exactly how damn good he was at this and relishing the blush that was very fuckin’ involuntarily blooming across your face. His heavy gaze smoldered in the pit of your stomach, and you resented the hell out of it turning you on like that. You tore your eyes off of him and clapped one palm over your mouth, refusing to grant another stupid satisfied sigh to this dumbass, using the other hand to shove his face against your pussy. Focus on that instead.

And Spy did. He scooped your clit into this mouth with his tongue and sucked it into isolation, lavishing it with attention.

“Hnnnngh-,” You panted hotly through the gaps in your fingers, “F-fuck…”

You bucked your hips, involuntarily, against his mouth and he wasn’t having it at all. He pinned your hips down firmly with his hands and nuzzled into your cunt, his focused attention was too much too fast and so fucking good it knocked every other thought out of your head at the same time. You panted and fisted a hand into his stupid ski mask, arching your back and feeling heat pool into the pit of your stomach. Expletives fell out of your mouth in rapid succession. You were so close it HURT when spy rolled back on the balls of his feet, parting his mouth from your heat.

“What the fuck!?” The question was supposed to land with a little more oomph, but Spy had you thoroughly wrecked a second ago and that kind of kills the fire in someone, “I never do this shit  
to you when you win, asshole.”

“Well isn’t it funny, then, that here I am doing it now.” Spy was smiling at you, in a way that wasn’t at all pleasant. You wanted to wipe the grin off his face, preferably with your pussy, “If you want something you’re going to have to ask for it.”

“God, fuck you, Spy,” You weakly tried to wiggle out from under his grasp but he kept you there, placing his entire fore-arm on your pelvis to pin you down while he removed the other hand to  
tease your folds, “Are you really gonna make me beg?”

“It certainly seems as though that’s the situation doesn’t it.”

“Just…fucking…finish me off or I’m not gonna play stupid sex cards with you any more, you old fuck.”

“Then don’t. I’m sure I will be devastated,” Spy tried to keep a cool demeanor but his voice had dropped low and guttural, the way it did whenever he was turned on, “but if you want something, mon cher, you are going to have to ask for it.”

spy fucking dies :'(


End file.
